1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealed, container-like device for selective, mechanical coupling and securing to a primary container (preferably a conventionally-shaped soda or beer can with a pull tab opening or a pop-top tab) holding a primary liquid for the purpose of mixing pre-measured amounts of a secondary substance or liquid (or other compositions of matter) with the liquid contents of the primary container so that a mixed drink or liquid can be dispensed from the integrated containers. In the preferred embodiment, the inventive device (referred to as the secondary container) might, in one possible use, be sold to consumers and contain a flavored alcoholic drink mix (Mojito Madness, for example) or a non-alcoholic drink mix, a syrup or other flavoring, etc. that would then be mechanically coupled or secured to a separately sold conventional aluminum beer or soda type can (the primary container) holding seltzer, soda, beer, water, or another alcoholic or non-alcoholic liquid (orange juice, for example). Preferably the conventional primary container is provided with a pull tab or pop top tab (collectively referred to hereinafter, for simplicity and convenience, as a “pop top tab”) as the opening mechanism. The combined primary and secondary containers, with their respective liquid and substances/mixture/liquid, when mixed, result in a mixed beverage or drink. So, for example, an on the spot made screwdriver can be made formed of the combination of vodka and orange juice; chocolate milk formed of chocolate syrup and milk; rum and coke from their respective components, etc. The present invention can also be used with a different yet conventionally available juice or carbonated beverage container, like a juice box. In use, the user would mechanically attach the new sealed container (the secondary container) with the flavoring liquid or mix to the conventional beverage container (the primary container). When desired for consumption, the user would initiate the mixing of the mixer liquid, the so-called secondary liquid, with the primary liquid in the conventional can, by mechanically piercing the hull of the primary can or container by a mechanism housed or secured within or a component of the secondary container. The fluid contents (e.g., vodka, Mojito Madness Mix, chocolate syrup, etc.), i.e., the secondary substance or mix/liquid of the secondary container-would then be in fluid communication and mix with the liquid contents (the orange juice, seltzer, cola, milk, etc.) of the primary container. The mixed contents could then be consumed by the user/consumer (as a screwdriver, rum and cola, chocolate-flavored milk, etc.). In this manner, mixing pre-measured amounts of a secondary substance (for the substance could be flavoring flakes, for example) or liquid with a primary liquid within a primary container is provided to ensure a perfectly proportioned and readily available mix of the contents of both containers. The availability and ability to dispense the new mixed liquid from the mechanically joined and fluid sealed containers (except for the dispensing orifice), even in remote or ‘field’ conditions where a third container or any form of measuring cup or device is unavailable is provided. An instant mixed drink is provided. The secondary container or device could be sold for use at outdoor events, tailgate parties, beach parties, sporting events, airport lounges, etc. where the mixing and consumption of a new mixture is desired, formed from a first or soft drink in a conventional, sealed first or primary container, an aluminum pop top tab can, and another mixture or substance, preferably a liquid, a flavoring, alcohol-based mix, etc., initially housed in a sealed secondary container.
2. Description of Related Art
In many instances of using commercially packaged liquids (“primary liquids”), such as beverages, shampoos, massage oils, hair dye compositions, etc., it is common to add a secondary substance or liquid or powder in a relatively small but measured quantity to the primary liquid for the purposes of adding color, flavor, alcohol, dye, fixer, scent, or a host of other reasons. In the case of mixed consumable drinks, for example, it is common to add an ounce or so of an alcoholic-based liquor to five to eight ounces of primary beverage (for example rum into cola). Conventionally, a third container is required to mix or combine the two components into a drinkable solution/beverage. For example, in the case of a rum and cola desired mixed drink, cola is first poured into a glass or tumbler from a cola container, then the rum is often but not always measured and then added from a bottle of rum. The new mixture is then transferred into a new glass or the mixture is made by pouring each into a clean drinking glass and then a mechanically mixing of the liquids occurs. However, it is difficult to prepare such mixed drinks in “field” conditions such as at the beach, in a bus, on a plane, while tailgating in a parking lot prior to a sporting event, etc. Precise measuring is difficult in certain conditions. Elimination of the third container is also often desirable. Thus, it is desired to provide a pre-measured amount of a secondary mixture or substance, preferably a liquid to be added to a pre-measured amount of the primary liquid without the need for a third or separate glass or container for the end mixed drink product. The present invention accomplishes the desired goals.
Even when third containers such as glasses or mugs are available, problems arise after the party is finished—if the glasses are disposable, a tremendous amount of waste and garbage is produced; if the glasses are not disposable, the ensuing washing of the glasses can be a formidable, unpleasant task. Another problem alluded to above arises with mixing drinks, in that novice bartenders may not know how much alcohol to add to a drink and even experienced bartenders may not be precise in their mixing of liquids. Adding either too much or too little liquor or mixer (the secondary liquid) yields an undesirable drink (too soft-drink like or too strong) and can result in the imbalanced drink being tossed away or not enjoyed to its fullest. Using pre-measured amounts of secondary substance, preferably the liquid, especially where the liquid is liquor is desirable since the liquor is generally more expensive than the primary liquid. This can become significant where the host is called upon to provide drinks for a large number of people.
Mixing drinks by adding two liquids in the “field” can also be messy, even in stable conditions. However, the problem is increased in a moving vehicle, for example, in an airplane, on a boat, in a car or bus, etc. Thus, having initially sealed containers for the primary liquid and the secondary substance or mixture material (hereinafter, for convenience and simplicity of reading collectively referred to as the secondary liquid) prior to use, and then using a mechanical and fluid-tight seal between the containers of the individual liquids results in a substantially messless manner of mixing and dispensing mixed drinks, in pre-measured amounts. Similar issues arise in connection with children's beverages, particularly making chocolate milk from a conventional milk bottle or carton and a bottle (typically plastic) or glass jar of chocolate flavored syrup or sauce. Conventionally, flavored syrups are poured, squeezed, or spooned from a bottle into a glass of poured milk or similar beverage and then stirred with a spoon. These actions are simple enough at home, however are pretty close to impossible in a moving car, on a power boat, on a bus, at a museum, or anywhere else one might take children. Even at home, one runs the risk of arguing with a petulant child who firmly believes that insufficient flavoring has been added to her beverage, regardless of how much has actually been added. Thus, it would be beneficial to be able not only to make flavored children's beverages whether or not away from home, without the mess, but do so in a controlled pre-measured mariner with a fixed quantity of flavoring for a given quantity of milk (primary beverage or liquid). Providing the mixed drink, whether cola and alcohol, milk and chocolate sauce, energy drinks, vitamin supplements in primary liquids, etc. or any other combination, by adding the secondary liquid to a conventional beer or soda can container holding the primary liquid is highly desired, especially if one could do so in a controlled and messless manner.
When the present invention is used and the secondary container joined to the primary container, the two containers are mechanically integrated and mixing of the substance of the secondary container, preferably a liquid, can be accomplished without mess or fluid leakage or spillage. When the primary container is a conventional soda or beer can with a pop top tab opening, the secondary container can resemble a smaller such container and it can easily snap onto the top, bottom or side of the primary container.
Several previous attempts to solve the above and other problems in this field seem to have fallen short. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,521 to Atkins describes a beverage mixing container attachable to an initially sealed glass container or bottle. The attachment may be affixed to either a bottle on which the cap has been removed or may be affixed to a bottle with the cap still disposed on and over the mouth of the bottle. The Atkins device would fail to work with modern beverage containers such as aluminum cans or paperboard beverage boxes (e.g., “juice boxes”). Additionally, in order to access (drink) the newly mixed combined beverage, one must first remove the Atkins device from the bottle to gain access to the mouth or opening of the bottle. However, since the bottle is now filled with both its original contents and the liquid contents of the attachment, removal of the attachment may cause spilling and concomitant mess. In any event, the removal of the secondary container from the bottle to allow for drinking of the combined liquid is an extra mechanical step, something desirably avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,812 to Hsu describes a self-heating food container, such as a tin can, having a food chamber, a first chemical holding chamber, and a second, separate chemical holding chamber. The first chemical holding chamber is in thermal communication with the food chamber. The second chemical holding chamber includes a chemical which, when mixed with the chemical in the first chemical holding chamber, causes an exothermic reaction which by conduction and convection heats the food contents of the food chamber. This device is not attachable to a conventional beverage container, nor does it physically mix its heat-generating contents with the food or beverage contained in the food chamber.
Other devices, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,888 to Goncalves, are also not attachable to conventional modern beverage containers and are complicated and difficult to manufacture.
The present invention is believed to differ from the prior art, either when that art is individually considered or even if combined together, in that the present invention provides a secondary container of a substance, preferably a liquid, which mechanically and sealingly attaches to the top, side or bottom of a preferable conventional soda or beer can with pull top tab which allows for the consumption of the mixed drink through the top of the can, without the need to remove the secondary container. The consumption can take place through a new pull top tab of the secondary container or through the original pull top tab of the primary container. The present invention contemplates, unlike the prior art, the piercing of the primary container, the conventional soda or beer can with pop top tab either at the pull top tab, through a side wall or through the bottom of the primary container. If through the pop top tab location in the top of the can, the piercing via a penetrator mechanism can either be through the thin-walled hull of the primary container or the piercing mechanism can cause the original pop top tab to open the can by pushing on the same which will cause an opening at the scored weakness point of the conventional pop top tab opening. These and other aspects of the present invention, more fully described hereinafter, serve to distinguish the present invention from the prior art teachings.
The present invention, in the preferred embodiment contemplates that the secondary be attached to the side of the primary container, a soda or beer can with a pop top tab. Here, the liquids of the two containers, after rupturing of the seal of the secondary container and the piercing of the hull of the primary container (irrespective of the order of those steps) will form, in effect, a single mixing chamber with the liquids flowing freely into one another. The free flow of the respective liquids between secondary and primary containers is also accomplished by the bottom loaded embodiment and is believed distinct from the prior art systems of mixing liquids of separate containers where the mixing is in a specified direction, namely, from top-located secondary container to bottom, relatively-located primary container, by gravity dropping the liquid contents of the secondary container to the primary container.